In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme
''In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme ''is the other main 5th anniversary project the other being the well received In-Verse All-Stars Versus, and the first In-Verse Heroes developed game in two years since 2015 video game In-Verse Heroes All-Stars. The roster will pass the 50+ But not the 75+ bar. Game is Multiplatform and rated T for Teen by the ESRB, PEGI 12, CERO B (12 years to above), ACB PG, USK 12 and BBFC 12. Gameplay The game combines the best of the four earlier entries. *Two ways to play: Normal (Plays like conventional 2D/3D fighting games) and Simple (Plays like Super Smash Bros. and Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale games). *The Super Bar that was prominent until the fourth game returns, renamed "Extreme Attack". *The Scenarios can be broken up. *The game will be 2.5D. *The game will have a story. Story The story will count with twenty episodes, roughly seven hours to pass story in normal means, and nine hours with the secrets. The game deals with an ancient artifact named "Volt Crux", whose power is limitless, however, the bad guys as usual are trying to get the artifact for their own means. The heroes must help Lumina and Mercury to avoid a bigger disaster, but is too late, as "Volt Crux" gained sentience and now counts a death sentence to the universe of In-Verse. In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme/Story ''for more info about the story, in progress, now with Dialogue sections. Modes *Story Mode: Play twenty-one episodes of this crazy crossover game story, unveil the secrets if you can! *Arcade: Play seven stages in the classic Arcade mode! Defeat the random final boss. *Versus: Fight up to four players. *Online: Play or see a battle in online, Ranked and Normal. *Survival: How Long can you last in this mode? *Party: Play mini games and missions. *Training: Train your skills to be better than ever! *Encyclopedia: Remember the Versus Encyclopedia? It returned in a bigger form! *Options: Customize, change stuff such as music, screen, etc. Characters Classified per series. 75 proposed characters. Characters with "/" are alternate costumes, but they retain the same voice, except for the cases with "*", in total, there are twenty possible final bosses, if the character is a "villain" one, it changes to a "hero" one. ''In-Verse All-Stars Original Generation #Lumina (In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story) - Possible Final Boss #Mercury (In-Verse All-Stars Versus) - Possible Final Boss #Zen (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) #Circe Midgardia (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) #Marie Albarn (In-Verse All-Stars Versus) #Lucas Slate (In-Verse All-Stars Versus) ''The Adventures of Vanessa #Vanessa Luxaloss/Wind Princess/Advent (The Adventures of Vanessa/''The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light) - Possible Final Boss #Emily Fontaine/Dark Kaiser The Adventures of Vanessa/''The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King) #Dr. Einsteintin ''The Adventures of Vanessa) - Possible Final Boss #Desselle/Gill Aldina (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers/''The Adventures of Vanessa 4: The Travelers of Destiny) #Vitenka Itzala (The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent) #Kali Chrome (The Legend of Vanessa) #Astral (The Legend of Vanessa) #Kanon (The Legend of Vanessa: Wind of the Night) Virtua System Reinforcement Fighter X #Valeria Lane/Cyborg Valeria (VSRFX) - Possible Final Boss #Claude Lindbergh (VSRFX) #Nagi Hisame (VSRFX) #Elisa Delgado (VSRFX) #Haizea Velano (VSRFX) #Charlie Vernon (VSRFX) #Marcel Adler/Ultimate Marcel (VSRFX/''VSRFX Origins 2) - Possible Final Boss #Ran Howard (Fighter's Road - VSRFX2) ''Dream Revolution Saga #Alexa Maxwell/Udiya (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) - Possible Final Boss #Dynamo/Orpheus (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) #Yuri Maxwell (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) #Nathaniel Blade (Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack) #Alison Evans (Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack) #Elaine LeBlanc (Dream Revolution Final: New Game) #Ignis Vatra/Fire Emperor (Dream Revolution: Last Fire) - Possible Final Boss Re: Vengeance #Keith Laurent (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm) - Possible Final Boss #Claire Edwards (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm) #Aiden Spencer (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm) #Celina Laurent (Re: Vengeance - Knight of Light) #Lancelot A. Spencer (Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul) #Drake von Stroheim (Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul) - Possible Final Boss Devil's Eye #Milo Alexanderson (Devil's Eye) - Possible Final Boss #Death Slayer (Devil's Eye) #Thomas X. Daniels (Devil's Eye) #Oliver R. Valentine (Devil's Eye) - Possible Final Boss #Hilda Stolz (Devil's Eye) The FEAST Saga #Sienna Travers/Nemesis Install (Feast of the Black Strings) - Possible Final Boss #Blake Snider (Feast of the Black Strings) #Eliza Sampson (Feast of the Black Strings) #Cadenza (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) #Rhyme/Allegro* (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-) - Possible Final Boss Battle of Zero #Sophia von Ritter/Nega Sophia (Zero Chronicles) - Possible Final Boss #Solomon von Ritter (Zero Chronicles) #Gabriel Arsenault/Fallen Gabriel (Zero Unleashed) #Zero (Zero Unleashed) - Possible Final Boss New Formula Racing #Jet Dark/Kent Richards (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) #Darkness/Robert Richards (Neo Formula Racing Xtra) - Possible Final Boss #Sky Archer (Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers) #Shadow/Mike Phoenix (Neo Formula Racing: The Rising Phoenix) - Possible Final Boss Dark Masters of the Night #Victoria Arcos (Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night) #Solaria (Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell/''Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End) - Possible Final Boss #Echidna (Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End) ''Arcana Warriors #Joker (Arcana Warriors) #Genesis (Arcana Warriors) #Mondo Kitsch/Void (Arcana Warriors) - Possible Final Boss Dreamers of the Road #Karen Laine (Dreamers of the Road) #Francis Armstrong (Dreamers of the Road II) Neo Freedom X #Sibylla Meira (Neo Freedom X) #Balder Bryant (Neo Freedom X Part 2) World Calamity Overdrive #Male Fran/Female Fran* #Ike Taylor-Schneider ''Others #Female Sage/Male Sage (Musical Warriors: The Golden Score)* #Alba/Achilles Silvernale (Aura's Blade)* #Rosalina von Neumann (Dynamite Dancer) #Zander (Trinity Ex Machina) #Aria Stadtfeld (House of Happiness) #Tania/Diana (Ridiculous Adventures in Nowhere Land) - Possible Final Boss #Cornelia Joester (After Wish) #Kent Miller (Burning! Dream Academy) #Odin Lowell Jr. (Dynamite Bros' Circus: The Legend of Ell) #Lucius Meyer/Donovan Blake (Shades of Destiny)* - Possible Final Boss ''Assist Heroes'' #Galatea Kujou (Misadventures of the Maniac Quintet) #Dwayne Ackermann (Code Cosmos: Alternate Ghosts) #The Reeves sisters (Burning! Dream Academy) #Silas Howlett (House of Happiness: Lost Innocence) #Jaden Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) #Kira Ilias (VSRFX Origins) #Cassandra van Helsing (Dream Revolution Final: New Game) #Eirian Gallagher (Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood) #Thalassa Lamar (Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos) #Orion (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) #Lionel (Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell) #Mirage (Zero Unleashed) #Medea and Jeanne (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) #Cart (Arcana Warriors) #Jackie Jacques (Dynamite Dancer) #Alain Keaton (Dynamite Bros' Circus: The Legend of Ell) #Bartholomaus "Bart" George (Aura's Blade) #Connie Joester (After Wish) #Aeon Bryant (Neo Freedom X) #The Innocence (Project Clair de Lune) #Alvin (Trinity Ex Machina) #Divine (White Void: The Memories) #Darcy (World Calamity Overdrive) #Arsene Felion (Battle Between Time and Space) #Alisa Carmine de Felion (Judgement and Armageddon) Stages The game will count with the largest stage selection: 55 stages. #Aslada New City from The Adventures of Vanessa #Raven Crest Base from VSRFX #Crystal Time from Dream Revolution Saga #Stroheim Consortium from Re: Vengeance #Bonatti Pizza Shop from Devil's Eye #Concert Hall from The FEAST Saga #Ritter House from Battle of Zero #Ventura Town from Neo Formula Racing #Victory Flying Castle from Dark Masters of the Night #Lost Paradise from Arcana Warriors #Moonlight Place from Dreamers of the Road #Electronica Illusion from Neo Freedom X #Calamity World from World Calamity Overdrive #Melody Manor from Musical Warriors #Forest of Mysteries from Aura's Blade #Jackie's House from Dynamite Dancer #Happy Place from House of Happiness #Amusement Park of Craziness from Ridiculous Adventures in Nowhere Land #After Wish Vessel from After Wish #Dream Academy from Burning! Dream Academy #Dynamite Circus from Dynamite Brothers Circus #White Golden Star from Shades of Destiny #The Stepanek Vet Center from The Slashing Reaper #Live House of Clair de Lune from Project Clair de Lune #Guardians of United Nations - Farheim from The Adventures of Vanessa #Streets of Fighting from VSRFX #Maxwell Orphanage from Dream Revolution Saga #Martin Empire - Outside from Re: Vengeance #Liberty Lair from Devil's Eye #Final Bout from The FEAST Saga #Euphoria from Battle of Zero #Racing Fire Road from Neo Formula Racing #Big Toy House from Dark Masters of the Night #The Starlight from Arcana Warriors #Francis' Office from Dreamers of the Road #Calamity End from World Calamity Overdrive #Destroyed Academy from Neo Freedom X #Paradiso from Trinity Ex Machina #Underworld's Palace from Midnight Blue #Glory Mothership from The Adventures of Vanessa #Phantom Phoenix from VSRFX #Ouroboros Base from Dream Revolution Saga #TV Station from Code Cosmos #Legend (Original) #Antares (Original) #Blackout (Original) #Grand Stadium (Original) #Grand Stadium - Great Battle ver. (Original) #Crystal Ball - Snowy Peak (Original) #Crystal Ball - Sunny Line (Original) #Nameless Base (Original) #End of the Worlds (Original) #Battling Stormy Robots (Original) #Disco Dance (Original) #Eternal Heaven (Original) Fictitious Voice List Few characters get new voices, while the crossover ones, recylced their voices from fighting games, such as Dimension Bellum and Cross Code series, etc. Gallery Pairs Credits to Rinmaru and its artists! Mercury_and_Lumina.png|Mercury and Lumina Portraits Credits to Selfy Operation_Extreme_-_01_-_Lumina_aka_Keren_Luce.png|01 - Lumina/Keren Luce Operation_Extreme_-_02_-_Mercury_the_Phantom.png|02 - Mercury the Phantom Operation_Extreme_-_03_-_Zen.png|03 - Zen Operation_Extreme_-_04_-_Circe_Midgardia.png|04 - Circe Midgardia Operation_Extreme_-_05_-_Marie_Albarn.png|05 - Marie Albarn Operation_Extreme_-_06_-_Lucas_Slate.png|06 - Lucas/Luka Slate Operation_Extreme_-_07_-_Vanessa_Luxaloss.png|07 - Vanessa Luxaloss Operation_Extreme_-_08_-_Emily_Fontaine.png|08 - Emily Fontaine Operation_Extreme_-_09_-_Doctor_Seth_Einsteintin.png|09 - Dr. Seth Einsteintin Operation_Extreme_-_10_-_Gill_Aldina_aka_Desselle.png|10 - Gill Aldina/Desselle Operation_Extreme_-_11_-_Vitenka_Itzala.png|11 - Vitenka Itzala Operation_Extreme_-_12_-_Kali_Chrome.png|12 - Kali Chrome Operation_Extreme_-_13_-_Astral.png|13 - Astral Operation_Extreme_-_14_-_Kanon.png|14 - Kanon Operation_Extreme_-_15_-_Valeria_Lane.png|15 - Valeria Lane Operation_Extreme_-_16_-_Claude_Lindbergh.png|16 - Claude Lindbergh Operation_Extreme_-_17_-_Nagi_Hisame.png|17 - Nagi Hisame Operation_Extreme_-_18_-_Elisa_Delgado.png|18 - Elisa Delgado Operation_Extreme_-_19_-_Haizea_Velano.png|19 - Haizea Velano Trivia *This is the second largest crossover roster of In-Verse's history, the first being the 10th anniversary game Legends. *This is the first In-Verse Heroes game with a proper story, despite being the average crossover type, it will have no talked dialogue except for some scenes like The Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, instead, and the rest is text-based. *Some of the unorthodox selections, such as Sage, Ike, Echidna, Yuri and Hilda, and clones such as Kali and Ignis, are secret characters. *Victoria, Genesis and Jet Dark are the only main characters from games with more than two representatives that aren't final bosses in their representative franchises. Instead the spot belongs to Solaria, Mondo and Darkness (the first is Victoria's servant and a major rival to Vlad in DMotNIII, the second was the final boss in the first Arcana Warriors ''game and the latter is the antagonist of the ''Neo Formula Racing expansion Xtra.) *The story mode will be shorter than Versus, lasting 7-9-hours, 31-hours less than Versus' 40hrs, and the 50-hour Legends. *There's a hint that Lumina and Mercury are secretely engaged, according to future characters such as Devil's Eye party, Sibylla, Balder, Ignis, Battle of Zero reps, the Neo Formula quartet, etc. **And that's apparently the reason behind Lumina wearing an eyepatch in this game and in Versus. **However, due to their age difference; Mercury is more than hundreds of years old and Lumina is only in her mid twenties, but her real age is unknown. This causes a personal conflict between the two. **Kali Chrome is the only character of the past/present that knows the thing, but prefers to keep matters to herself. *About the status of some characters, Pauly-kun, said like in the games, some of them are dead who never return or some of them disappeared and others make cameos, the list of status of the following characters is: **Anne Teague (Versus): Injured, but appears in Story Mode. **Galileo (Starry Sky Story): Retired, but works as Obscura's Minister on Vivid. **Riza Ena Hallbard (Starry Sky Story): Dead, the Versus one was a clone. **Coldfire and Blitz (Starry Sky Story): Killed. **Marthe de Rais and Justine aka Chernobog (Legends): Both are Missing. **Adele and Ikaruga (Legends): Cameo as drivers in story Mode. **The Warriors of Chaos (Versus): All four are dead, albeit Kamui's body was frozen in time. **Pandemonium (Versus): Sealed after the events. **The Clouds of Heaven (Starry Sky Story): Died within Riza Hallbard. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Original Crossover Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Article stubs Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover fighting